


Земляника

by t_alba



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Учитель был светом.





	Земляника

Учитель был светом.

А ещё учитель был Санзо.

Учитель был…

Для Корью-утопленника, Корью-найдёныша учитель был всем.

Вот только Корью не знал, как ему об этом сказать.

\- Учитель, вы слишком много курите.  
\- Учитель, в храме нельзя употреблять алкоголь.  
\- Учитель, вы поздно ложитесь и оттого не высыпаетесь.  
\- Учитель, подумайте о своём здоровье.  
\- Учитель…

\- Да, Корью?.. Да, Корью. Конечно. – Учитель всегда улыбался в ответ.

Это очень трудно – спорить с тем, кто улыбается.

Учитель никогда не спорил, ни с кем – ни с благочестивыми монахами, ни с расчётливыми торговцами, ни с грубыми солдатами, ни с многоумными учёными, ни с хитрыми нищими – и всегда оказывался прав.

Учитель не спорил с зимними холодами и летней жарой, с весенней грязью и осенними ливнями и никогда не страдал от мороза, или зноя, или раскисшей земли под ногами.

Учитель не спорил ни с тучами, закрывающими луну, ни даже со встречным ветром, и ветер развевал его длинные волосы.

Учитель носил на плечах сутры ада и небес и соглашался со всем миром, а мир соглашался с учителем.

Однажды, идя вниз по течению реки, учитель нашёл Корью, и река отдала Корью учителю.

Это только в сказках найдёныш впоследствии оказывается ребёнком благородных родителей, которые оставляют дитя на произвол судьбы токмо из стремления уберечь его от драконов или демонов, ополчившихся на безвинную кроху за грехи праотцев; в жизни всё иначе, и жизнь не устаёт напоминать об этом весёлыми голосами равнодушных любителей почесать языками.

В том, чтобы быть найдёнышем, есть одна хорошая сторона – можно придумать себе любых родителей. Отцом Корью мог быть заблудший монах, или незадачливый торговец, или легкомысленный солдат, или высокопоставленный чиновник, или голодранец, или…

Только один мужчина совершенно точно не мог быть отцом Корью.

Этого мужчину звали Комьё.

Пусть Корью понятия не имел о тех, кто его бросил, но он совершенно точно знал, кто его нашёл.

И Корью-ничей-сын стал учеником Комьё Санзо.

Странное это было ученичество, но Корью было не с чем сравнивать.

\- Кто такой Корью? Корью… Корью это Корью, ничего не поделаешь, - улыбался учитель.

Корью-найдёныш, Корью-утопленник, Корью-ничей-сын, Корью – ученик Комьё Санзо.

Корью - серьёзный мальчик, похожий на грустную девочку.

А ещё Корью был светом.

Вот только никто ему об этом не говорил.

\- Хватит переписывать сутры, Корью, лучше пойдём прогуляемся. Видишь, какое солнце?

\- Да, учитель, - отвечал Корью, глядя на Комьё Санзо.

\- …он смотрит – а там тигр! Ты когда-нибудь видел тигра, Корью?

\- Только на рисунках в книге У Чэн-эня, учитель.

\- А, я тоже видел эти рисунки. Так вот, тигр, которого он увидел, был точь-в-точь такой же, как в книжке, только большой и настоящий. Лю испугался и бросился бежать со всех ног. Тигр за ним. Лю подбежал к обрыву, ухватился за росшую на краю дикую лозу и только начал спускаться, как глянул вниз – а там ещё один тигр! Тигр сверху и тигр снизу, и оба смотрят на беднягу Лю, который цепляется за лозу, представляешь, Корью?

\- А что было дальше?

\- Дальше из норки на склоне вылезли две славные мышки, белая и чёрная… Ты же видел мышек, Корью? Так вот, белая мышь и черная мышь стали потихоньку подгрызать корень лозы, а тигры и не думали уходить. И тогда Лю, окружённый опасностями со всех сторон… Ну надо же!

\- Учитель?

\- Земляника. Рано она в этом году. Хм, один бок ещё белый, но не оставлять же её здесь, а то сорвёт кто-нибудь другой… Держи, Корью, одну ягоду – мне, одну – тебе, всё по-честному. Правда, вкусно?

\- Учитель… а что же тигры?

\- Ты такой зануда, Корью! Когда есть земляника, тигры не имеют никакого значения.

С учителем было невозможно спорить…

***

Санзо затянулся так, словно в его сигарете сгорали воспоминания, а не табак.

\- Может, сделаем остановку? На таком солнцепёке Хакурю быстро устаёт.

Санзо мельком взглянул на Хаккая и кивнул. Он никогда не спорит с теми, кто улыбается.

\- Уф, как хорошо размять ноги… Обезьяна, чего это ты роешься в траве? Тебе положено скакать по деревьям!

\- Сам полезай на дерево, если оно тебя выдержит, таракан-переросток! …Эй, что я нашёл! Земляника! Целая поляна! Такая сладкая! Санзо, попробуй!

\- Ха, думаешь, наше святейшество будет есть немытые ягоды?

\- Хм. – Санзо сорвал стебель с двумя крупными земляничинами, снял губами одну, затем другую. – Хм. – Почти улыбнулся. Едва ли он почувствовал вкус ягод, надёжно перебитый сигаретным дымом.

Генджо Санзо не научился не спорить с миром, но мир почти научился не спорить с Генджо Санзо, монахом с глазами убийцы, который носит ад на своих плечах.

Генджо Санзо научился усмирять тигров – тех, что внутри, убивать демонов – тех, что охотятся за ним, не убивать демонов – тех, что рядом с ним.

Генджо Санзо научился не верить в рай – тот, что можно украсть.

Генджо Санзо научился пить, курить и плевать на те правила, которые ему мешают.

У Генджо Санзо был хороший учитель.

Учитель был…

Учитель был.

Как странно всё повторилось – Генджо Санзо тоже однажды привёл в храм безродного найдёныша, у которого не было ничего, кроме имени.

Разумеется, он не собирался ничему его учить.

Разумеется, порождению самой земли и в голову не пришло бы придумывать себе родителей.

…И с какой стати он, Генджо Санзо, стал бы улыбаться этой обезьяне? Бестолковому пятисотлетнему мальчишке, которому он, Генджо Санзо, был никем – и всем?

Вот только Санзо никто об этом не говорил.

\- Санзо, сколько можно так сидеть? Лучше пойдём поедим!

\- Санзо, а что такое бейсбол?.. А ты покажешь, как в это играть?.. Ай, Санзо, я нечаянно! Зачем вообще в окнах стёкла в такую жару!

\- Санзо, а давай пойдём сегодня к Годжо и Хаккаю и сыграем в бей… в маджонг, я сказал, в маджонг!

\- Ура, Санзо, спасибо!

Санзо был светом.

Но прежде всего Санзо был Санзо.


End file.
